


it's killin' me anyway, anyway

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Cats, Epistolary, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Moving On, No Beta, Past Character Death, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: and when i lie in the dark alonei die a littleevery time i reach out and it's cold-otherside, eaj
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun, Kang Dongho | D.Min/Lee Minsung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	it's killin' me anyway, anyway

**_sunshine_ **

good morning!  
did you sleep well? 

i found an old photo today you know  
framed it  
hyunjin-ah found it really but  
it's the thought that counts i think?

Yeah, it is.  
How was your day?

good morning!  
nothing special  
another radio show asking how i'm doing  
more mcs looking at me with the lookTM  
you're lucky you're in la  
nobody knows you there

I guess.  
How are you doing?

alright  
always am  
hbu?

Sketch and Squish have carved out their own spots.

sketch!!!  
squish!!!!  
my children!!!!!  
how's boba?

Boba's fine.  
He and Squish fight a lot.

squish...  
my favorite ugly motherfucker

She's gorgeous.

she's adorably ugly

She can tell you're badmouthing her.  
She just started yowling.  
You don't have to hear this.

...i know  
i'll try and come soon, yeah?

I'll do the same.  
I've got a break in a few months for the holidays, so I might be able to visit then.

ah yes!  
lucky lukki!  
how's the cafe?

It's alright.  
Sketch likes to hang out, at least.  
How are Daehyun-ah and Jaewon-ah?

daehyun-ah made friends!  
he's really excited to debut soon, you know  
he'd love it if you were there

Really?

...  
starlight, you can't avoid daehyun-ah and jaewon-ah forever  
they keep asking about you  
what can i tell them?

...

dongho?

I'll come back for the anniversary.

ah really?  
that's great!  
i'm sure they'll be really excited to see you

Probably not, given the... everything.

they really miss you, dongho.  
not even... not even it being that day is gonna make them miss you less.

If you're sure.

of course i'm sure!  
now i gotta go  
kyunghun-ah wants my phone  
have a great day, starlight!

Have a great rest of your day, sunshine.

<3  
**[read: 10:18am]**

* * *

_**MAYHEM Wyld** _

Dongho-hyung?  
It's me.  
You... probably know that, actually, since you have my number.  
I just thought it'd be nice to talk to you again!  
Especially since S4TURN's debuting soon.  
Daehyun-ah is really excited!  
He always brings his groupmates around to the shop!  
One of them's even a little like you!  
Just... shorter and angrier.

How've I been doing?  
Ah...  
Minsung-hyung probably told you, but I've been working at a coffee shop!  
I've been taking singing classes in my spare time, too.  
It's really fun, just... singing for myself.  
Have you been singing?

It's been almost a year, so I get why you probably don't want to talk to me.  
I should've done more.  
I just...  
Daehyun-ah really misses you, you know?  
He looks up to you a lot.  
Looked up to hyung, too.  
He really misses you a lot.  
Saved you a ticket, if you want to come see his debut.

I'll stop bothering you now, I promise.  
Just... think about it, maybe?  
**[read: 2:01am]**

* * *

_**sunshine** _

you are going to come, right?

Of course.  
I already have the tickets and my bags packed.

i can't wait to see you!

I miss you.

i miss you too  
so so much  
...we can go back to the river

Pick up a pack of that sugary soda you like.

yeah...  
i've had it a few times without you  
it just doesn't feel right if you're drinking it with the sun out

Heh.  
Fish brain?

fish brain!!!  
we can go stargazing again  
bring the old quilt and everything  
i'll make you a cake, too!

I'll have to make you some cookies, then.

ahh i miss your cookies  
i miss you

I know.  
I'm coming back soon, though, so you don't need to worry.

yeah...

What's wrong?

i just miss him

...  
I miss him, too.

i know  
he'd hate this  
you know he would

Oh, yeah.

still  
i'd be okay with that if he was just...  
here  
y'know?

I know.

i wish he was here  
i wish you weren't in la  
i wish things were still okay

Things are going to get better.

when?  
it's been almost a year and every day i wake up  
knowing he died because of me  
because of us  
because of what i said

I know.  
I...  
I know.  
Did you bring him flowers?

yeah  
hyrdranges  
hydrangeas*  
i think he'd like them  
giant balls of petals and pollen

I know he would.  
...I'll bring some, too.  
When I come.

hurry  
i miss you

I'll be there soon.  
**[read: 8:39pm]**

* * *

_**sunshine** _

where are you?

I just landed.  
Grabbing my bags.  
Be right there.

hurry  
i miss you  
daehyun-ah and jaewon-ah are here too by the way  
they're very excited

They are?

of course  
daehyun-ah won't stop talking about how excited he is  
oh btw my name is now choi minjae  
lee minsung is gone to the void~

Hiding from Dispatch again?

god yeah  
if i see one [1] article about how i'm secretly dating daehyun-ah i Will kill someone

So you're not?

oh my god  
you'd be willing to give me to daehyun-ah?  
i can't believe this  
i mean so little to you

Never.  
Got my bag.  
Heading your way.

k  
see you soon <3  
**[read: 10:39pm]**

* * *

_**S4TURN Dae** _

hyung!!!!  
you came!!!!!

Of course I came.  
Why wouldn't I?

i dunno but  
thank you so much  
did you like the song?

I did.  
Do your new groupmates take care of you?

yes -w-  
jaeyoung-hyung is really great :D  
how's la been?

Alright.  
My cats must be missing me.

oh yeah!!!! you have cats!!!!!  
i demand pics

  
Squish.  
  
Sketch.

:OOOO  
i love them  
i love them so much  
please say they're babies  
please

Sketch is a sweetheart.  
Squish is a demon.  
Boba is still an angel.

please give them pats once you get home...

I will.

have you told them about minsoo-hyung?

...they can't understand it, but yet.  
I play them MAYHEM's music while I'm working.  
It keeps them occupied.

ahh cute~  
i'm glad you're back, hyung  
even if you're just gonna leave again  
i missed you

...I missed you too, Daehyun-ah.  
I'm so, so proud of you.

>///<  
ahh, hyung...  
for what it's worth, i'm proud of you, too.  
**[read: 4:32pm]**

* * *

_**sunshine** _

good morning, starlight~  
how jetlagged are you?

Yes.

ahh...  
i miss you already

You're coming here soon, though.

i know but  
i still miss you  
my star  
my moon

My sunshine.

ahh, i love you so much...  
your flowers are still here, you know  
haven't moved  
i put them with mine  
i think the fact that they didn't move means minsoo-yah wants us to be happy

You believe in ghosts?

no >///<  
i just think that  
even if he hated this  
he'd be happy if we were happy, y'know?  
be happy as long as we treated each other well  
or well  
if i treated you well

Heh...  
I think he would be.

now go get some rest, starlight  
you're tired  
i love you <3

I love you too, sunshine.  
**[read: 9:16pm]**

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by both interpretations of otherside - the long distance relationship, and the partner who's dead
> 
> also dongsung call each other starlight and sunshine i do not make the rules
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed!! this was in the works for almost a month so i'm glad it finally got done~
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
